The sector of lemerick
by ClarisseLaRue1996
Summary: This is just a story that is more or less like Harry Potter but I created it so yay and it is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

There once was a girl named Lexi Gardener, and she did not know it, but she had a big past. When she was little she was almost killed by the cruciatus curse but she fought it and she still lives and so do her parents, but her parents never said anything about it and she has no idea that her parents are wizards. The reason that her parents didn't say anything was because they did not want to let her get into all the fame so that she could live a calm life.


	2. Nine Years Later

**Nine years later**

****

Lexi Gardener woke up early that day It was July 1. She found that she had a letter on the floor she picked it up. She called her mother and told her about the letter. She showed her the letter her mother then called her dad and then after they had a discussion they told her that she would be very lucky to get to attend LSWW she wondered what in the world that was.

"What is LSWW?" She asked.

"It is a school for witchcraft and wizardry." her mother says looking down.

"Oh so I can do magic! I am a witch that's so cool! Where do we get my stuff? Where do I get my wand? Where do I get all the things that I need! OH THIS IS AWESOME!" said Lexi.

Lexi's mother said that they had to go to the abandoned hotel so that we could go to Dragon lane, the place that they would get everything that Lexi needed for Lemericks.

A few days later Lexi and her mother went to Dragon lane. Lexi's mother took Lexi to Potions Wonderland and we got everything that i needed for potions there. Then they went to Madam Nicks and got Lexi's robes. They were a bit big am i going to be like my mother one day?Lexi thought. Later they went to Madam Missy's store for wands i wonder what kind of wand will i get. thought Lexi.

"Try this one." said Madam Missy "well give it a turn."

Lexi turned the wand then Lexi got a shock when she accidentally broke the chandelier that was hanging above them.

"That's not the one." said Madam Missy she pulled out another turned this one and suddenly there was a wonderful sensation she felt through her whole body. "that one is Pegasus feather and mistletoe, but that is odd quite odd that wand is the exact opposite of the wand that made you famous.

A moment there was a rapping on the window Lexi's mother and father stood there holding a cage in in the cage was a beautiful black cat Lexi gasped it was so pretty she loved it.

Once they had got everything Lexi needed they went to the wizarding bank Glinger Lexi got some of her money and it looked quite odd Lexi put it in a bag and took it that night Lexi's mom called her down to the living room on the 3rd floor. When she had gone down Lexi's mother was holding something out to her she had no idea what it was. Lexi's mother said that is was her train ticket to LSWW because she had to ride a train to the south where the school was located and she also told her that the train would leave on the July 31 at 9:00 AM and would most likely arrive at 10:00 was so exited she could barely breathe.

**Sorry about the first chapter but it hd to be there because I could not put it anywhere else so sorry and thanks for that review so much! Cookies for everyone (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	3. The Train Ride

**Hey guys lets get to maybe 20 views and reviews then you get to know more about me that is not on my profile OK so lets go for that. Cookies for all of you (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)! yay!**

**The Train Ride**

Lexi woke up very early that day by not her alarm clock but something that felt very odd it was almost like tickling she opened her eyes her father was standing right next to my bed and casting a tickling jink on me.

"Time for LSWW we already got all your things in the car you just need to get dressed and we will be on our way to Lords departure train station."

Lexi jumped out of bed and rushed to get her clothes and brush her teeth and grab her wand it only took Lexi 5 minutes to get ready they hoped in the car and sped off Lexi then asked her mother " mom Madam Missy said that I was famous am I famous and why? and why have you never told me I now need to know because of school so can you please tell me?

"I guess it is time for you to know, well when you where a year old, Stolever the dark god almost killed you with something called the cructiatus curse it is the torture curse it is terrible but you fought it and you are the only one not to have died from it, everyone else died from it but not you and that is what makes you famous that is what makes you special so everyone is going to try to be with you.I hope that you are OK with that."

Lexi had no idea what to say. So that was what that blue flash of light was. Then she realized that her mom had asked her if she was OK with being famous "Yes I am mom i just wished you had told me earlier"Lexi could not say anything else because they got to Lords Departure. Lexi got a trolley and put all her stuff on and put whiskers (her black cat) on top of it went with her parents wondering how it must look to the others then the thought hit her she would never see her friends Raquelle and Samantha again, her mom went with her to platform 943 and got her stuff in the train and gave her a kiss and then left. Lexi went to find a compartment a found one that was empty all of the sudden to girls walk in the compartment and then Lexi gasped it was Raquelle and Samantha. Lexi was speechless.

"Lexi you are attending LSWW! That is so awesome. Have you heard of the houses? There is Otter, Tiger, Spider, and the Bear. Otter is kind, Tiger is loyal, Spider is brainy, and Bear is brave. Which house are you hoping to go to?" said Samantha.

Lexi thought over this very carefully and said " I am so happy that you are attending LSWW too if i could choose what house I could go to I think I would choose Bear where are you hoping to go Sam"

"I am hoping to go to Bear too were are you hoping to go to Rock?"

"I think I want to go to Bear too. Hay Lexi we heard about what happened when you were a baby that is scary I am so happy that you are alive."

"Thanks Rock." Lexi could not say anymore because she was thinking about what Chell had said. Just then the door banged open and a boy told them that they were almost at LSWW so they had to put their robes on and fast. Lexi Samantha and Rochell all hurried and put their robes on then the train stopped.


	4. The Sorting

**Hey so sorry that I did not do this in the last 3 but J.K Rowling owns anything that is very Harry Potter I own everything else**

**The Sorting**

A woman's voice sounded saying "first years over here first years come here please!" so Lexi Sam and Chell hurried over to the woman she was a tall woman she then explained that her name was Professor Ravenclaw that they would go to the castle by skating so first she taught us how to skate then we hit the ice it took them a little bit but they finally made it to the castle .

Then another woman took them to the castle and she said that her name is Professor Griffindor she then led them to the great hall Professor Griffendor then took out a stool and a rickety looking hat and a piece of parchment she then started calling names " Williams, Niko" she then placed the sorting hat and placed it on his head.

then the hat shouted "Spider"

"McCarthy, Kile" said Professor Griffindor and placed the hat on his head.

"Otter" shouts the hat.

"Jackson, Avery"

"Tiger" shouts the hat Lexi then sees about a dozen others get sorted in the houses.

"Smith, Samantha" shouts Professor Griffindor.

"Bear" shouts the sorting hat. Lexi claps for Sam she had gotten her wish.

"Rodgers, Raquelle" shouts Professor Griffindor Lexi is now standing alone.

"Bear" shouts the hat she to got her wish.

"Gardener, Lexi" Shouts Professor Griffindor there is a giant gasp and Lexi starts to walk up to the stool and then Professor Griffindor placed the hat on her head and she asked the hat

"please put me in Bear please."

"alright then" said the hat in a whisper " but you would be great in spider you have the brains for spider, not spider alright then better be Bear!" shouts the hat the crowd cheers. The Bear house cheers most of all. Lexi got up from the stool handed the hat back to Professor Griffindor at this time the crowd was still cheering and Professor Griffindor had to shout to be heard over the din

" Professor Pyffe is trying to speak!" said Professor Griffindor finally the noise went down and then Professor Pyffe started to speak.

" Welcome to Lemericks School of Witchcraft and Wizardry first years. Welcome back to those who have already started this school.I hope that we have a wonderful year. Professor Slytherin has asked me to remind you of the things that you are not allowed to bring and go first you are not allowed to touch the thing inside case number 23 in the divination classroom also you are not allowed to bring love potions to this school as of a lot of other things you can find the entire list in my office and no roaming around the corridors after 10:00 PM and all of you follow your perfects and they will lead you to your dormitories now all of you off to bed now."


End file.
